seattle_tour_for_studentsfandomcom-20200215-history
Seattle tour for students Wiki
Welcome to the Seattle tour for students Wiki Our mission is to provide fun and unforgettable experiences, that creates memories for students visiting seattle. Seattle , Washington, is the largest city in the Pacific Northwest, located between Puget Sound and Lake Washington in King County, of which it is the county seat, and overlooking Elliott Bay, Seattle is nicknamed "The Emerald City”. The city is a damp green gem, with an abundance of evergreen trees throughout, and spectacular views of the Cascade mountains to the east and the Olympic mountains to the west. Seattle is the home of the Space Needle, Boeing's aircraft assembly plants, Microsoft, Amazon.com, Costco, Nintendo of America, the first Starbucks, T-Mobile, and the University of Washington, as well as a vibrant arts and music scene and an excellent park system. Weather While Seattle is well known for its rain and dark, gloomy skies. It may surprise many how pleasant the weather can be, particularly during the summer months. The weather can be quite pleasant from April to October, with exceptionally nice weather in July and August where highs average in the upper 70s and rain is very uncommon. Skies are mostly clear and smog-free, though mornings can produce an on-shore flow resulting in low clouds and fog which typically burns off by mid-day. The summer brings greater chance of warm temperatures and clear skies. Winds are heavier in the winter than summer, but overall Seattle is not a windy city, adding to the comfort during the summer. The region does feature micro-climates due to the number of hills, and bodies of water, which can result in significantly different weather conditions over short distances. 'Best Places in Seattle ' We have hand-picked the 10 best places to be in Seattle just for you! They will be displayed as pictures in a slideshow. If you're interested in any, click on them and you will be redirected to another page. If you want to come back to the slideshow click Go Back in your browser. ParkNeedle.jpg|Space Needle|link=Space Needle Pike place market.jpg|Pike Place Market|link=Pike Place Market Underground-Tour.jpg|Underground Seattle|link=Underground Seattle Aquarium-29.jpg|Seattle Aquarium|link=Seattle Aquarium Emp-museum.jpg|EMP Museum|link=EMP Museum PSC.jpg|Pacific Science Center|link=Pacific Science Center Columbia center from smith tower.jpg|Columbia Center|link=Sky View Observatory Flight museum 2.JPG|Museum of Flight|link=Museum of Flight SAM.JPG|Seattle Art Museum|link=Seattle Art Museum CGG Images0095 SML-1024x682.jpg|Chihuly Garden and Glass|link=Chihuly Garden and Glass 800px-Seattle 3.jpg|Seattle Skyline|link=Best Places in Seattle Get around Metro Transit offers the most inexpensive transportation. A single journey off-peak costs $1.25; peak times it’s $1.50. Exact fare is required. Pay on entry for buses heading downtown, and on leaving for buses heading away from downtown. Ask the driver for a free transfer if you are connecting with another bus. There is a large Ride Free area downtown, where no fare is required. Taxis '''Seattle has abundant licensed taxi operators, and you can flag them down from most downtown streets or call a cab by phone. It is clear that the rate depends on the distance of the place where you go, but in general terms is a very comfortable means of transportation and is not as expensive especially if you share the taxi with friends. '''Car '''Driving in Seattle can be a challenge due to large volumes of traffic on downtown streets, freeway logjams, and alternating one way streets that seem to baffle many drivers. '''Walk '''The best way to see Seattle is walking. This is a city where most of the tourist sites are within the same area. Moving through the streets of Seattle is also quite simple also is a good exercise and the most economical way to reach your destination. Tours '''Boieng Facotry Tour get ready for witness airplanes in various stages of construction & flight testing. Throughout this fully narrated tour of the Boeing Factory, marvel at the sheer elegance of these engineering wonders and find out how a single company could have given the world a set of wings! The complex is recognized in the Guinness Book of World Records as the largest building in the world by volume. The building has grown to enclose 472 million cubic feet. Its footprint covers 98.3 acres and houses the assembly for Boeing wide-body aircraft - the 747, 767 & 777 as well as the 787 Dreamliner. FEK.PNG JDEJD.png Tillicum Village on Blake Island Experience the Northwest's tribal culture and Native American Salmon Bake and Performance. Cruise to historic Blake Island legendary birthplace of Chief Seattle. On arrival you’ll be greeted with steamed clams in savory nectar. Inside our cedar longhouse, watch salmon being carefully prepared over open fires as it has been for centuries, before you have a chance to taste it for yourself. After your meal, sit back and enjoy our one-of-a-kind stage performance and imagery combining Coast Salish storytelling and live traditional Native American dance. Ride the Ducks Seattle a 90-min ride by land and water on an amphibious World War II vehicle. Definitely unique, it's a perfect family-friendly way to explore the many sites in Seattleincluding the Space Needle, Pike Place Market, Seattle's waterfront and more. 'Snoqualmie Falls and winery tour '''Escape into Seattle's countryside on this relaxing tour of the Snoqualmie Falls. Stop at Chateau Ste. Michelle, Columbia Winery or Silver Lake Winery for sightseeing and wine tasting. Scenic single lane rural roads lead you up to the peaceful shadow of Mount Si through the Snoqualmie River Valley to the edge of the breathtaking 270-foot Snoqualmie Fall. Enjoy a stop the Columbia winery as well as one of three boutique wineries—Novelty Hill/Januik, Silver Lake or Patterson Cellars.(wine tastings included). Snoqualmiefallsfinal.jpg Sea-b00034.jpg Private-tour-snoqualmie-falls-and-woodinville-wineries-day-trip-from-in-seattle-143451.jpg Winery snoqualmie760.jpg '''Seattle Scenic 1-hour Harbor Cruise '''Discover the history & beauty of Seattle on our fun & informative 1-hour scenic harbor cruise. Experience the best that Seattle's waterfront has to offer on this fully narrated cruise through Elliott Bay. Departing from Pier 55 on Seattle's historic waterfront, this unique 1-hour, fully narrated cruise offers you a glimpse of Seattle's colorful history, while explaining helpful facts about the area. You'll be able to take in spectacular views of Seattle's skyline and its colorful waterfront, as well as one of the world's largest shipping terminals and the majestic Cascade and Olympic mountain ranges sea-w00342.jpg large.jpg Gig Harbor1.jpg Argosy-Cruises-1.jpg Bars To Visit: If you are 21 then you legally go out and get to know some of the bars and nightlife Seattle has to offer. In case you are not 21, you still have an opportunity, you can visit Vancouver Canada, the legal age their is 19 in that area. Here are some of the best options depending on your mood and activity: '''Best Beer Bar: ' Many places are dedicated to craft subs, but the top spots are places like Burgundian and Brouwer's. Burgundian: Address: 2253 N 56th St, Seattle,WA 98103 'Best Spo't: If it's one of the 71 days a year that it's not at least partially cloudy, then Marination Ma Kai is where you want to be. This Alki Beach-adjacent offshoot of one of Seattle's best food trucks serves Hawaiian-influenced street food in a beer garden that overlooks downtown. 'Best For Partying: '''Von Trapp's is what takes the place of nightclubs among discerning Seattleites. The cavernous space boasts two giant bars prepping unique, beer-based cocktails, five indoor bocce courts, and shareable eats that include housemade sausages. Note that it even has lines like a nightclub, so unless you like the sound of music (get it!? Von Trapps? ''The Sound of Music?) from outside, get there early. 'Hottest place: '''Big-Top-Circus Inspired "Unicorn" is located in the heart of Capitol Hill's busiest nightlife strip and has multiple levels/bawdily named cocktails/fried candy bars for dessert. Plus Macklemore's ''Thrift Shop video was shot there, so it's likely that the lovely hipster ladies who flock there actually prefer dudes who dress funny.